Rio: The fight against Metal Gear RAY
by Johnsfuentes
Summary: A epic fight between the rare Blu Macaws and a Metal Gear featuring Archimedes from Team Fortress 2. It's an all out battle for the Macaws to save the city of Rio! Will they succeed? Read and find out!


In the early morning, Blu and Jewel are still fast asleep. The Amazon was still covered in darkness while the sun barely showed its light near the edge of the sky. As the two Macaws continue to dream, their visors sounded off with a loud siren. Startled, they quickly got up and tried to find out what's wrong with it.

"Geez, could you give us a break?" said Jewel as she's trying to figure out a way to shut it off.

A voice of a familiar man spoke though the visors "Sorry, but this is important. Wear your visors on and you two can figure out why I woken you up this early."

Both Blu and Jewel began to wear their visors. Because of the dark, they both have to squint in order to adjust the brightness. They began to enter in a video call through the visors.

"Hey guys, we've met before." said Raiden standing nearby a white dove.

"That's right, you're the tourist who saved us the other day!" replied Blu.

To Raiden, this only sounded like a chirp to him.

"Oh sorry, I don't speak bird. Here, you could talk to Archimedes instead. He's a well know German dove that specializes in Cyborg Technology and has unlicensed experience in the Medical Field." Raiden looked to Archimedes and the dove nodded in response. He quickly flew over to make contact with Blu and Jewel through the video call.

"Good morning." Archimedes spoke in confidence. "How are you two doing?"

"Well pretty pissed off if you must know!"Jewel angrily responded. "Did you have to wake us up at almost 5 in the morning?"

"I wouldn't have to if it wasn't important. Sorry for the inconvenience." Archimedes said. The Doc's pet loaded the visor interface to the Macaws.

"Let's talk about using the Visor and its features it has. The visor first displays your current health status along with the electrolytes you currently store in your body."

"Um, can't we just get those by drinking Gatorade?" Blu smartly responded.

"Don't patronize me!" "Let me speak!" Archimedes shouted.

"Damn you, my ears!" Jewel painfully responded. "Ok, go on please. I'll make sure Blu shushes during this VR tutorial."

"Anyway, you could use your electrolytes to go into blade-mode." "Blade-mode is where you can cut down your enemies or slash through armor in any direction. While you're in blade-mode, time appears to stop or slow down when faced with your enemies."

"So we could stop any threats by chopping them into pieces in a fraction of a second?" Blu said.

"That's right. Keep in mind that blade-mode drains your electrolytes. You will have to get some more in order to use blade-mode again. Gatorade isn't a reliable source for electrolytes because it only provides it on an atomic scale. No matter how many drinks you have, it wouldn't change the amount you could receive. Instead, try to extract the electrolytes from a Cyborg by cutting one open and extract their guts."

"Eww…I rather drink a gallon of Gatorade than to harvest guts from a person!"Jewel said in disgust.

"Mmm…human guts…delicious." Blu said sarcastically.

Archimedes takes note that the Macaws currently don't have a Cyborg body.

"I usually recommend getting an upgrade to your body. Just imagine. You will become a machine that will feel no pain. You will be stronger than you could possibly imagine! I'll even install your components without charging you!"Archimedes tempted.

"That's not how it works in Rio!" Jewel responded. "We get our power from the Samba!"

"I'm not going to be under the knife by this "Medical Expert" anytime soon. He violates the hypocritical oath anyway. Hypocrite." thought Blu.

"I heard that!" Archimedes said. Blu didn't expect his mind to be read by the German doctor. "Well suit yourselves. If you do change your minds, you are more than welcome to receive these modifications."

"Hey, what's up with you reading our thoughts?" threatened Blu. "My wife deserves some privacy too! If you can't worry about yourself, than I might open your brilliant mind myself!"

"What do you mean?" Archimedes dumbly asked.

"He will break your giant head of yours into pieces!" Jewel coldly concluded.

"I solemnly apologize. There's no need for violence. I won't eavesdrop anymore." Archimedes said as he feared for that possibility.

Miles away from the Amazon, a heavy clash of metal slammed down at downtown Rio de Janeiro. Everyone went into panic as cars and traffic lights were crushed and thrown around like toys. Buildings around the giant robot shook by its movements around the once peaceful city.

This Armored monster towered over small apartment buildings as it crushed the pavement underfoot like grass. It has peg shaped feet, powerful hind legs that allowed it to jump several city blocks, and a lean anti-tank armored torso capable of taking large artillery rounds. It has a flexible, iron tail that can smash buildings apart and two powerful, wing shaped arms. The right arm has a foldable, large, sleek, fiber- glass blade that could cut open a river dam as if it was paper. The left arm has a bulky storage unit that contains a battle's worth of rockets and explosives. Near the shoulder joints nests two mounted machine guns, capable of mowing down an entire army with bullets. Lastly, its mantis-shaped head intimates even the war-stricken veterans from the last World-War. Its gapping mouth contains a plasma cannon that could slice the moon with one, full powered beam. The preying machine is widely recognized worldwide from its infamous, high-pitch cry. This machine is one of many variations of a secret military weapons project known as Metal-Gear RAY and its simple mission is to only destroy.

"I'm getting reports of a Metal-Gear in the downtown district of Rio." A commanding officer from the SOP network announced.

"Blu, Jewel! I'm sending you live images of widespread destruction taking place at your city." Archimedes loaded the live news coverage of RAY smashing through power lines and hotels. "This just in, this robotic monster is attacking our city! We are taking heavy casualties and our military is powerless over the situation despite its efforts. Everyone, run for your lives!" the broadcasters dropped their equipment in attempt to save themselves from chaos.

"Oh shit!" shocked Jewel. "What are we going to do?"

"The both of you need to get to the city ASAP! With the help of Raiden, you could save everyone including your friends and everyone else you know!" Archimedes urgently answered. "I got a very quick source of transportation. Let me find your coordinates and send you at the site of the calamity." The dove mapped in the couple's position with the help of an orbiting satellite in space."Ok, starting teleporting sequence…Don't forget your blades!" Archimedes said.

"Where has technology progressed too?" said Blu. "We are actually going to teleport! I never thought it would be possible!"

"At this rate, it beats flying too."Jewel agreed.

"I'm sending you guys there now!" Archimedes began the teleportation process. The visors began to glow a bright red as both Blu and Jewel began to dematerialize. They both now rematerialized near the beach as smoke and ash is thrown everywhere. Helpless civilians tried to run and crawl out of danger from the machine nearby.

"You guys finally made it." said Raiden. "Now, let's slash that Metal Gear to pieces!" Both Raiden and the Macaws took off to come face to face with RAY. They drew their blades at the beast.

"Ok rookies, you will learn how to fight for your lives and for the people you love!" shouted Raiden as he charges at the RAY's left foot. "Just listen to Archimedes and you will prevail!" He finished as he left the two to fight against the RAY themselves.

"Blu, go to the RAY's left foot and cut off its armor. Jewel, go to the RAY's right foot and do the same" commanded Archimedes.

"Got it!" they both replied.

Blu quickly glided to the RAY's left foot and started to slash at the armor. He was focused on doing the most collateral damage possible for every stroke of his blade.

"Just like cutting butter back at Minnesota!" Blu confidently said as he sliced left and right.

Jewel went to the RAY's right foot and started to hack through raw metal. She had a slightly different approach on attacking the monster. She went with how many consecutive hits she can possibly land on the enemy.

"I haven't felt this alive since I learned how to fly!" shouted Jewel as she continued chopping away at the foot.

Archimedes examined the two's fighting styles and how they differ from one another. He notes that Blu could hit harder than Jewel and that Jewel is quicker at landing hits than he is. Eventually, they finally cut through the armor, leaving the RAY's feet exposed along with some red cables.

"Great, now get into blade-mode and cut part of its tail off!" Archimedes cried.

Both Blu and Jewel began to cut the layers of the tail into pieces. This caused additional damage to the machine. The RAY then jumps a few blocks away from both of them and began to fire its machine guns and rockets directly at them.

"Block the bullets off by deflecting them with your blades!" Archimedes shouted.

As commanded, the Macaws moved their blades in all directions. Jewel wasn't touched by a single round when she deflected those bullets. It didn't look good for Blu when he was deflecting them. Because of his lack of speed, Blu suffered some incoming rounds.

"Damn it, those hurt!" grunted Blu.

"Are you ok?"Jewel asked.

"No, I'm good. I can take it." Blu replied. "We need to get as close as possible to this flightless bird!"

"Ok then, Let's charge!" Jewel yelled as they both went from 0 to 60 in mere seconds.

"Watch out for that Plasma Beam!" he warned.

Immediately a beam of light shot out of the Metal Gear that ripped the street to pieces. Blu and Jewel dodged the incoming light in style as the beam continued to tear the pavement.

"That was too close Blu." Jewel warned. "We need to be careful!"

"How careful do I have to be around this "ostrich"? mocked Blu.

They quickly advanced to RAY after its beam dissipated. Blu and Jewel are yet again in front of the towering machine. The Metal-Gear decides to bash Blu and Jewel down with its bladed, right arm.

"Get out of there, now!" Archimedes shouted.

Blu ignored Archimedes's warning and stood in front of the arm.

"Blu, you idiot!" "What do you think you doing?" cried Jewel.

"It's about time I started to be a little reckless!" Blu answer as he braces himself. "It's time to be a little wild!" "Did you think this "pet" learned nothing from loving you?!" "I saved your life without knowing I that could fly!"

The RAY's left arm slowly inched towards Blu from above.

"It's better to die recklessly than to avoid danger under these circumstances!" "Everyone I know could die today if I just sat around and did nothing!" Blu finished as he finished bracing himself for the RAY's arm to crash down.

As Jewel was about to argue back in protest, she began to experience an audible flashback. The words began to echo back and forth until they finally register in her mind.

"…We're chained-together birds remember?" the words quickly dissipated as Jewel instantly comes back to reality.

"Your right, but you can't do it alone!" Jewel said as she went to where Blu was. She stood behind him as she gathered composer against the guillotine.

Blu could barely hold on to the blade as his body struggled to compose itself. With the help of Jewel, Blu manages to grab the arm with his left wing and began to lift up the Metal-Gear in the air. Despite her efforts, her strength began to drain away. When the RAY's arm touched down at Blu's blade, the fiber-glass divided Jewel's right collar-bone in half. Her body went numb from the intense pain she endured causing her to move away from Blu. Jewel slowly stumbled to the ground wounded and scared.

Jewel's wound began to bleed profusely. Blood began to splash out of her deltoid muscle as she tried to stop the bleeding with her other wing. While Blu was handling the Metal-Gear by himself, a drop of Jewel's blood landed on his back. He let go of the RAY's arm and turned around to find the source.

"Blu…please," Jewel gasped.

"No, no, no this can't be happening!" Blu said in shock. He began to hear a faint thud in his mind. His partner in love, his one and only, his other self is lying on the ground nearing death…

The thud began to increase in depth and loudness as it torments his soul. He began to experience a buildup of rage in his body. This rage began to spread around every part of his body like poison. Blu's once friendly colored feathers began to darken into a navy blue. The discoloration began to spread from his soft head down to his pointy talons. For the moment being, Blu no longer existed as a Blue Spix Macaw. Instead, he became a Falcon.

Blu aggressively grabbed the RAY's arm and tossed the metal mantis at a nearby building as if it was a toy. The building around it collapsed, encasing it in rubble. This will buy him some time since he stunned out the Metal Gear. He calmly went to Jewel and gently picked her up. Blu then healed her injury by saying three familiar yet powerful words.

"I love you." He said as he went in with a kiss.

From that endearing moment, Jewel began her own transformation. Her feathers began to brighten to a silver shade. The light around her began to reflect off her already angelic appearance. As Jewel's wound healed to a forgiving condition, her mind and soul have been lifted to the heavens. Jewel embraced her mate in an unforgettable fashion.

"I love you too" Jewel replied.

The Metal Gear quickly got out of its slumber and smashed out of the rubble.

"EEEUUUURRRRRHHHH!" The RAY's angry screech could be heard for miles, but this did not worry the strengthened couple. Blu grabbed the RAY's left foot and whirled the machine like a piece of rope. He tossed RAY to the sky hundreds of feet in the air.

"Honey, it's your turn!" said Blu.

Jewel quickly flew over towards the RAY's arm as it's in the air and then lands on it. She then cuts out the entire arm into pieces.

"That's right. Cut that thing into pieces!" Archimedes shouted.

Blu quickly switches places with Jewel and hovers over to the arm joint. He then smashes through the entire joint off. In slow motion, Blu's left and right side shows the exposed circuitry from the arm joint before he lands on the ground once more. All the pieces of the RAY's left arm is scattered all over the place as it explodes behind the Altered Macaws. The Metal Gear silently rests on the floor, still secretly alive.

"Great job!" applauded Jewel.

"You too!" replied Blu.

They both slapped each other's right wings in a high five before their short victory came to an end.

Suddenly, Metal-Gear RAY reawakened and grabbed them both in its mouth in an attempt to crush them.

"That UG! How is it still working?" Archimedes was stunned at this surprise.

"This thing is a pain in the ass!" cried Jewel.

"Let's end this thing together." said Blu.

Both Blu and Jewel tried to break free, but the RAY tossed them both at the Redeemer's statue. They smashed straight on the statue's chest with their backs as the cement crumbled around them. Dazed, they both looked around to see where they are.

"Say your pRAYers now, because we are going to end you!" Jewel yelled as the godlike birds stretched out their backs from the statue and dived straight to its head. Blu and Jewel dodged incoming missiles and the plasma beam as parts of the statue fell to the ground. They finally got to its head and jabbed their swords in it.

"Any last words futuristic weapon thingy?" said Blu.

"Guess not." replied Jewel.

"Race you!" played Blu.  
The couples ran from the top of its head to the end of its tail with their blades cutting the Metal Gear open. They sliced the monster in half along the way down! As they finally landed to safety, they stylishly flipped their blades back to their sleeves. Behind them, the Metal-Gear had electrical protrusions coming out of its back as it slowly falls in half to the ground. As a result, an awesome explosion occurred giving both Blu and Jewel a backdrop of their badassery.

"Nice one. You guys took that RAY down like I did!" said Raiden

Both Blu and Jewel slowly returned to their original state and slowly kissed each other once more.

Seconds later, the Macaws began to fall asleep with their wings wrapped around each other's back.

"Those birds really are something…" Raiden whispered as he grabs them both and runs to safety.

A few months later when the city is finally restored, Blu and Jewel played real-life Fruit Ninja at a local market near the beach. As they played, a large watermelon blinded Blu when he sliced it. That gave Jewel the chance to win the last round by slicing the remaining amount of produce in the air while he was distracted.

"I lost again." Blu moaned.

"You should try hitting the fruits faster instead of crushing them." Archimedes suggested.

"Well that was fun." Jewel concluded. "I'm in the mood for some powdered donuts."

"What kind?" Blu asked.

"Blubird." She chuckled.

"Would you like some Gatorade to restore your electrolytes?" Blu Joked.

"Hey!" Archimedes shouted.

Both Blu and Jewel laughed as they walked to the nearest convenience store for some donuts and Gatorade.


End file.
